1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a counting circuit, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for calibrating a counting circuit.
2. Related Art
Many applications using integrated circuits make use of counting circuitry that may be used in a variety of applications. Some applications may require calibration to improve the accuracy of the count value.